Blame Destiny for Lack of Change
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: AU. They both knew who he really loved, but that didn't really change anything. Drabble. Sort of NoahxIzzy. NoahxCody.


**Blame Destiny for Lack of Change**

**Authors Note: Meh. I don't really know about this. It didn't quite go where I wanted it to. But I've been getting myself back into Total Drama since season 5 is coming up, and I wanted to write something small to hopefully get me started writing (and updating) TD stuff. Plus I really like Noah and Izzy together and I wanted to something where they at least kind of were. Of course she lost a lot of her craziness in this, so I'm not satisfied. Anyway, constructive criticism is always nice!**

* * *

'_So this is where destiny takes us?'_

It's the thought that crosses his mind as she kisses down his throat.

They've never gone this far before. It's foreign to them. They've always been close. It can't be that hard to be closer.

Izzy's lived next door forever.

Destiny decided that Noah should have a psychopath for a friend. And Izzy fully embraces destiny. That's why she's been calling him her best friend since they were five.

And five months ago destiny led Izzy to his house after her break up with Owen. It was late. She snuck in through his window. She was as vulnerable as someone like Izzy could be. And he was there, just like always.

Only he was vulnerable too. Destiny had brought them together when they weren't thinking.

He'd kissed her. He'd been proving a point to himself. She'd kissed him back. She'd just wanted something stable.

And now here they were five months later, with their shirts on the floor and their pants soon to follow.

His parents are thrilled. His whole family is. Izzy is great. She's perfect for him. Izzy's his best friend and it's so cute and it makes so much sense- only it doesn't.

Because what they really mean is that Izzy's a girl. Izzy's a girl and they're so thankful that Noah's with one.

Noah's dad is a preacher at a big church. Religion is a part of his life. God is always watching.

Whatever Noah does with Izzy at night is fine as long as it's with Izzy. As long as it's with a girl.

Some things can be overlooked.

The way he looks at Cody can't be.

Izzy's got her skirt off. She's naked in front of him. She's beautiful. Beautiful and crazy. She takes his pants off without much hesitation. Once they're off she just looks at him doubtfully, and she's never looked less crazy.

She knows. She's known forever.

When he and Cody used to trade Pokemon cards on the bus ride home in second grade, and she used to tell them to just put their cards together so they could practice being married, she knew. Their twin looks of disgust didn't sway her.

When Gwen told Cody she wouldn't go to the dance with him in eighth grade, and Izzy spent two weeks trying to get him to ask Cody. And when Cody ended up going with Beth, and Izzy suggested that she, Eva, and he ditch the dance to go try to summon ghosts at the cemetery because dances were lame anyway. She knew then too.

And just a couple weeks ago when Cody had started dating Sierra, the only girl Noah thought was crazier than Izzy, and Izzy had put a squirrel in the other girl's locker, despite them being friends. It was because she knew.

And Noah knew too. Through all the denial, he knew.

He'd known that time at summer camp when he'd kissed Cody in his sleep on accident. He'd known the first time Cody had beat him at a video game and he didn't care because Cody was happy. He'd known when Cody had admitted that he always had more fun with Noah than anyone else.

But what did knowing matter? For once knowledge didn't feel like power. Because even though they both knew they couldn't change anything.

"You can't get it up Noah." Izzy says, and Noah knows that she's been trying to help him.

"I know." Noah says as he sits up and Izzy moves to sit beside him.

"You love Cody." Izzy says simply, while Noah stares at the wall at the other end of the room.

"Yeah, I know."

It was too bad that saying what they both know didn't change anything.


End file.
